


Dean's letter

by Lastactiontricia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Letters, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastactiontricia/pseuds/Lastactiontricia
Summary: After a hunt with the Winchesters you drive off onto the sunset like a bad cliche but at your first pit stop you find a letter under your bag.





	Dean's letter

So, here's the thing. I've never been the write it down romantic crap kinda guy. But in this life, you never know when you're gonna get the chance, and if you do, you should take it. I can't get you out of my head. That last hunt where you were sweaty and covered in blood from that final machete swing, when you pushed back your hair like you knew I was looking, God I wanted to kiss you then. But I didn't. Always with the adios. I watched you drive off, blasting Zepplin, and I ached. I wanted you to stay. I always want you to stay. I love the way you treat Sam's wounds first, that knowing look on your face when you glance up at me, understanding that I need to know Sam is good before I can worry about me. I love that you don't take anyone's shit, even mine. I love that you cried after salting and burning that little girls ghost, still so human after so much death. I love that you trust me at your back, despite your scars. I love them, your scars, the roadmap of your life. I love your silence, your laugh- full bodied and unjaded, and the fact that romcoms still can make you sigh. I love you for surviving and making it look graceful instead of painful. Hopefully you'll find this letter, I snuck in in your car so you'd have a choice. We can act like this never happened, go on hunting when our paths cross and have all the friendly beers like nothing's changed. Or you can come back to the bunker and me. And I'll love you with every day with everything I have left in this broken jaded body.  
Always  
Dean


End file.
